Juygant
tumblr_n6m4jogiXI1tb4ryqo1_500.jpg Apperance 235ee91e67d44e33e216f0dd8e9d5d32.jpg 3336609-predator-in-superman_vs_predator#3-no_guns.jpg predator_sketch_by_zarnala-d5ew1ms.png predator_vs_tyrannosaur_by_llirik_13-d830qql.jpg Behavior/Personality 'Xraqan' The Xraqans are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's, but possess a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. They stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as active camouflage and energy weapons, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears and nets. They often ritualistically mutilate their victims and usually claim a trophy from their kills. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships,They are highly resilient to physical damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds with minimal or even no medical attention and surviving radiation doses which would be fatal to humans They also are highly resilient to most bacteria and viruses. Xraqans are incredibly strong, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in unarmed combat and able to land blows that can shatter solid concrete. His race alone could tear a human's head and spine from the body with little effort, They can jump up to three times their own height, and are capable of falling up to ten times their height and landing safely on their feet. They are skilled climbers, and in fact appear to prefer moving at height through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey, typically jumping from one vantage point to the next. Though capable of surviving exposure in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time,it seems as though they have a preference for hot equatorial climates. 235ee91e67d44e33e216f0dd8e9d5d32.jpg predator_hunts_by_llirik_13-d8bf3mr.jpg tumblr_n5f7z9MbxG1r8lutfo1_500.gif Equipment Xraqan helmet The Helmet was shown to have access to several different visual frequencies, is most commonly seen being infrared, effective to visualize the humans, but useless in a Hunt. Also available is a spectrum and a specifically tuned mode, EM field detector, used to visualize there foes EM Vision. Housed within the helmet is a targeting and tracking system for shoulder based Plasma Casters. A shoulder mounted Plasma Caster uses this laser target designator, which comprises three corners of an open triangle, to aim at the designated prey. Incorporated to finalize the shot is a lock-on system. As the quarry is decided upon, the designator will zoom a triangle in on the prey which will flash and turn solid red, then fires. This also has a zoom capability, so the Predators can see and aim over great distances. This tracking system also allows the Predators to plot trajectories of thrown objects. The targeting system can also be used to heat up metals like Wrist Blades. Another feature of the Predator's mask is its voice translator/recorder. This device can both record and play strips of audio, which a Predator may use to express meaning or catch prey off guard, or to simply listen to the voices of their prey, as if to study their language. The mask also seems to affect hearing as well. _sQnTX.gif|How the Plasma Cannon shoots. 9m84c2.gif 4859181-predator+gear+plasma+caster+(10).gif *Cloaking Device: Light-bending adaptive camouflage allowing Predators a form of invisibility, or at least translucence, rendering them incredibly difficult to spot. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water or if the arm gauntlet is damaged, and it is susceptible to the effects of an electro-magnetic pulse, at least temporarily. The effects of the device have also been known to fail as a result of direct assaults on the Predator's body, be it with ranged weaponry or physical attacks. There mask contains systems to enhance its thermal vision and provide additional vision modes in other electromagnetic spectra, ranging from night vision to ultraviolet and even vibration scanning. It also allows for Vocal Mimicry and the Language Translator, and records anything the Xraqans sees and hears so that it may be reviewed at a later date. Gauntlet Knives Are perhaps the most basic of Xraqns weapons. They are retractable, serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extend over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on there wrist. Wrist Blades, aowing to their exclusively close-range nature, are considered among the most honorable weapons they can use when killing prey tumblr_n74tc64pCZ1rp0vkjo1_500.gif 1.gif Predator-Wrist-Blades-2-770x437.jpg avpbu9.gif Shurikens The Shuriken is a primarily thrown Xraqan weapon which functions with six retractable blades, the Shuriken is also used as a slashing weapon, Keen enough to cut into three inches of solid stone, Shuriken can cut through a single human without slowing down and, even after going through a human, have enough force to lift and pin a human to a wall several feet above the floor. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Sci-Fi Category:Generation 1 Category:The Hellharp's Song